The Sage
by Pterokitty
Summary: The Sage was the name of a beta player, one of the few people that were constantly on the front lines. This was the person that informed information brokers. Renaming herself after her nickname, Sage is trapped in SAO and after gaining companionship with Kirito, who just happens to be an old friend from the frontlines, can they free the people trapped in Kayaba Akihiko's world?


**Why Hello there darlings. This is my first SAO fanfic cause I wanted to read a OCxKirito so I just decided to write one instead xD Well, I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter and I'd love any reviews ^^**

* * *

I look down at my hand before looking up and smiling at my surroundings. I'm back. Back to the world of Sword Art Online and its aammaazzinnggg scenery.

In the beta, I was known as The Sage although one would think that someone that held this title would be an old man who had lots of experience right? Well, in most cases, that's probably true, but in Sword Art Online, it couldn't be more different. I'm a 14 girl old girl with red hair, average body shape, although slightly bigger bust than more girls my age, and my most defining characteristic I find, my green eyes. I don't get along with people outside video games… People would call that being anti-social but I call it… Seeing what living like a hermit is like. I'm not cynical or anything, I just don't get along with other people that well. It's not that I don't try, or well, didn't try… I've given up trying to make friends at school… I'm just not one of those types of girl that are all like 'Ohh look at that boy, now isn't he so hot!' or the stereotypical nail polish, make up clown girls that you see now a days. I like living in my cave-like room and I'm content to remain here until I finish school. Anyway! I socialise over the net! That's the same thing… right?

Anyway, thinking back to it, I have absolutely no idea how I got that nickname… It was just what the rest of the betas called me… I wonder if I can find a few of them later on. Probably will, especially those who were trying to get to higher levels in the beta like me. And you know what? Just to mess with everyone, I should have named myself like the complete opposite of 'sage' but no. I, unoriginally, named myself Sage just to see if anyone recognises it from beta, although I doubt it. But one can hope I guess.

Yawning and stretching, I look around observing my surrounds. Ah, the good ol' Starting City… How I've missed thee… Not. Chuckling to myself quietly, I make my way over to an NPC selling basic weapons and armour.

After buying myself a basic sword, I head outside the city to start killin' some boars yo! One of the most boring-est things I've ever had to kill. So. Bored.

Looking over the field, I see a black haired boy trying, and I use the phrase 'trying' very lightly, to teach a red head how to use sword skills. Must be one of the betas if he is teaching…

Skipping over towards them, I watch the red hair rush forward completing his first sword skill. I giggled quietly at the sight of him jumping up and down cheering as the black hair turns around and glances me over.

Now I know I look nothing special. I mean, compared to the beta, I look almost identical to my real self. And wearing the gear that you spawn in plus basic armour isn't that attractive. But that look of slight disappointment makes my blood boil. Calm as the breeze, calm as the breeze, wait a second… Breeze isn't ca-

"Hey pretty lady, what's your name? My name is Klein! I'm 22 and sing-" Oh… looks like.. Klein… just got kicked in the balls by a boar. Chuckling more loudly I decide to respond.

"Hello. My name's Sage" I smile brightly at the two of them before looking Klein in the eyes and smirking. "You know it doesn't hurt right?"

Klein pauses and has one of those 'sudden realisation' moments. Giggling at his antics, I look over at black hair.

"What's your name"

"Kirito"

"Ah… Were you in the beta?" Klein and Kirito, as I just learnt, both look at me with slightly suspicious looks. "I saw you 'trying' to teach Klein how to use sword skills"

Kirito nods before responding, "I take it you were also in the beta?"

I smile brightly at the pair before skipping away and looking back over my shoulder "Maybe".

* * *

Opening up my menu I see that the time is almost 5:30pm and mom is probably making dinner... Yummy… Dinner… Food… Yummypizzaohmy-…. Is that a church bell going off? I frown as I turn towards Starting City when a blue light surrounds me. What's going on…

Looking around as the blue fades, I see everyone in the central square where we all logged on a few hours ago. More people are being teleported into the city until the bell stops ringing. Looking up, I see a warning message before it expands into a system announcement… I guess something went wrong going from beta to live.

I watch as I see what I'm assuming to be a Game Master, floating high above us. As it raises its' hands the GM begins talking

**Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world**

Huh, I certainly didn't expect him to give a greeting. Glancing around briefly as everyone is murmuring, I notice Klein and Kirito are both here.

**I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu**

NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE! I can't log out!? Bu-bu-but pizza!

**But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat… This is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online**

A feature? By why… it doesn't make any sense why we should be locked in this game..

**You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life**

What? He's got to be lying… Although… That would make sense of the size of the NerveGear…

"Hey, I can't get out!" Looking over to the idiot that tried to leave I just sigh and shake my head..

"He won't let us leave until he finishes his announcement…" I murmur under my breath.

**Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world**

Two hundred and thirteen? Oh man… I really hope that mom doesn't attempt to take off my NerveGear… I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!

**As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain**

Does he mean that… all those times on the frontlines where we continually died… If that happens now… We're dead for good?

**There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss of Floor 100, and you will clear the game**

All 100 Floors?! We only got up the 8th Floor in the beta! It's going to take us years to complete the game!

**Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves**

Opening up my inventory, I see an item that wasn't there before. This must be the one he is talking about. Making Mirror into an object, I look at my avatar's reflection, that isn't too much of a difference from my own as I see people around light up in blue lights again before it happens to me.

Looking down at the Mirror again, I see my own reflection, not my avatar's. The only difference is my hair is slightly darker and my bust returned to normal size, well, for me that is.

I look up and see that almost everyone who was a girl before is now a guy. I snicker at the antics of the two guys that tried to leave earlier.

Looking back down at the mirror, I stare at my reflection. The NerveGear must have recorded everyone's body shape and height and what not when we had to do the calibrating…

**Right now, you're probably wondering, "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players**

Everyone stares as the GM slowly disappears, though all I can think of is how am I going to survive this. I need to get my weapon sooner rather than later… I shoul- My thoughts are interrupted as everyone starts screaming. Knowing I need to get my gear before someone else does I make my way through the crowd, seeing a few others that look semi-familiar doing the same. That red head and black hair pair over there must be Klein and Kirito… Maybe I'll run into them later…

Taking one last look at the Starting City I face forward and begin running. I'm going to survive this. I know what to do. After all, there is a reason why I'm called The Sage.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

* * *

It's been month since we've been trapped inSword Art Online … Two thousand people have died since that day… And yet, we haven't even cleared the first floor… I've been looking for the boss room, and I still haven't found it yet. Tomorrow though, is going to be different. There is to be a meeting on how to defeat the first floor boss.

Walking into the Town of Tolbana, I wonder if my old friend from the beta is here too. Knowing her, she is probably selling semi-pointless information for a ridiculous price… Giggling slightly at the thought, I ignore all the looks people give me as I walk by the merchant buildings. If she is in town then she should be around here somewhere… Oh! There she is!

I see her talking to the person that I believe to be Kirito, my mistake, I meant arguing… Deciding to interrupt the two's conversation I call out to her.

"Heeyyy Ratata! Long-time no see" I smirk as they both turn around and watch as Argo's face lights up and Kirito frown.

"Sageeyyy! Why didn't you come find me earlier! I've been all alone with Kirito and that's so boring!" I giggle at her antics and smile at Kirito whose lips slightly twitch.

"You two know each other?" Argo and I look at each other before looking back at Kirito.

"Mhmm, you probably know Sagey too! She played in the beta. You've probably met before" Argo clings to my arm as I try to detach her.

"You were on the frontlines in the beta?"

"Yep. I think we have met before… My name in the beta was Miyuki… Yours was still Kirito right? I think we cleared the last 3 floors together." I look off into space as I try to recall if we had met or not.

"Wait… You're Miyuki?! The one that people called The Sage?" Kirito looked slightly shocked at that… Meanie…

"Mhmm! Although… I don't know who decided to call me The Sage… it confused me greatly for a while. But oh well! I'm called Sage here now so yeaa… Nice to see you again" I smile shyly at Kirito before looking at Argo and demand that she release my arm… "LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO!"

Argo chuckles before releasing my arm, thus stopping my antics before asking me a question "So where have you been?! You don't like me anymore do you" Argo pouts as I have a strong urge to facepalm.

"I was farming for my weapon… it took a while longer than expected because I had to make sure that I didn't die" Argo ooh's at the thought of my weapon.

"Why won't you ever tell me where you got it" She whines as I chuckle darkly which makes Kirito, who is still looking on this whole time, slightly scared and confused.

"Because it's my preecciioouussss…. No but really… If I told you than there is a possibility that you might hand the information over for a sum of Col and then someone else could get it and I'd lose my namesake and that can never happen" I say very seriously at the end.

"Namesake?"

"Yep! What people used to call me before someone chimed The Sage… I think it was Crystal Shadow or Crystal Death or something like that" I just shrug my shoulders before leaning forward into Kirito's face.

"What?" Leaning away from me makes me lean closer fool!

"Are you going to the amphitheatre tomorrow for that meeting about how to defeat the first floor boss?" Tilting my head to the side I see a light blush on Kirito's cheeks which makes me smile brightly.

"Y-yea, I am. I guess I'll see you there?"

"Yep! Well, I'm off. I have to go farm a few things." Quickly going through my menu, I send a request to Kirito to be mah friend which he accepts.

"Oi oi oi oi! You're leaving me again!?" I giggle at Argo's antics and how cute she looks.

"We'll catch up later Ratata, I got stuff to do" I smile brightly at the pair before running off. "Byee!"

0

"She's The Sage?!"

"Yep, you'd never suspect it hey?"

"No kidding… I feel bad for not recognizing her when I met her about a month ago…"

"Mah mah mah, don't worry about it. She probably doesn't care." Argo and Kirito stare off into the distance. "You know, she's also a solo player."

"Really? Although, I guess I should have guessed that seeing as she was always able to keep up with me on the beta. Hell at times, I think she knew things that even you didn't know"

Argo snorts and looks over at Kirito "Where did you think I got my information in the beta? She realises things that the majority of other people don't realise. It's partially the reason why she is called The Sage"

Kirito stares off into the distance, thinking about how Sage was the clearer Miyuki in the beta that worked together with him the majority of the time. Argo looks over at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Awww, is Kiirriito thinking about the majestic Sageeyyyy?" Kirito splutters,

"Am not!"

Argo snickers before turning to walk away. Pausing she looks over her shoulder "Ki-Bou, if you ever get the chance… Stay with Sagey, promise me that okay? Don't let the both of you go solo this time" Argo smiles slightly before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

I stand next to the trees above the amphitheatre, watching and listening to the blue hair man named Diabel talks about how his party found the boss room at the top of the tower.

Half listening, I notice that Kirito is sitting up and away from everyone else in the amphitheatre. Sneaking my way over behind him, just before he notices anything, I launch myself at him and then laugh at his facial expression from me scaring the bloody stuffings out of him. Giggling quietly as not to distract the meeting, I smile at Kirito before sitting next to him just as a guy calls out to sit in groups of six.

I nod at Kirito's questioning look and then glance over at a cloaked figure that is sitting a little distance away. Standing up I walk over and put my face in front of the cloak-covered person.

"Join our group" I smile brightly as the person nods. Looking at the side of my vision, I see the name Asuna pop up under Kirito's.

Sitting in-between the two, I look back down at Diabel who is interrupted by some guy.

"Wait a second! My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far!" Tch, he must be talking about us beta players. It isn't our fault. Over 300 of those deaths were beta players… There are hardly any of us left now.

"Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers?"

"Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys" AND GIRLS! "ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us. I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded." Well there is no way in hell I'm giving up my name sake for this punk. "Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

Glancing at Kirito, I notice he looks like he is tempted to speak out, but I can't let him do something so reckless. Leaning over I whisper in his ear, "Calm down, we are both in this boat together okay? I'm not freaking out so you don't need to either. We'll get through this together mk?"

I lean back as he turns and nods at me before we look back down and see a GIANT of a man approaching the stage.

"My name is Egil. Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You got this guide book, didn't you?" HEY! That's Argo's guide book! "It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure I did. Why?"

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers." Tch, and everyone sounds shocked that we did such a thing… And they want even more compensation! What a bunch of numbskulls… "Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss." SHOT DOWN MO-FO!

"blah blah blah blah… Illfang the Kobold Lord…. blah blah blah" I pause at the thought of that name… Illfang the Kobold Lord… He was a pretty easy floor boss compared to the higher ones but knowing Kayaba the way I do… I bet he has changed something in its attack cycle that going to get us all killed if we aren't careful…

"This concludes the meeting. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?" … you don't act as if this is your first time facing a floor boss… Is there a possibility that you too were in the beta?...

"Okay, we leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning. See you there!"

I watch as Asuna stands up and walks away… I'll have a talk with her later, after we defeat this boss. Turning to Kirito I wave goodbye before running off to go gain some more experience before we head to the boss tomorrow.

* * *

"Let's go over it again. We leftovers are to target the boss's helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels."

I ignore the rest of the conversation, having already heard it and worked with it in the past. Strangely though, we are using the method of attack on the helpers not on the actual boss itself this time.

I begin to pay attention to people around me when we arrive outside the floor boss's doors.

"Listen up, everyone. I have only one thing to say. Let's win!" Well, with at least Kirito and me here we'll more than likely win… Hopefully without any deaths.

Walking into the room behind everyone else, I have the typical 'I'm a scared little girl' face on that makes the guys that see it frown in pity, almost as if they are going to tell me not to come in… Kirito just looks at me before sighing in exasperation. I giggle quiet before stopping as soon as I enter the room. Moving closer to Kirito I mumble into his ear, "Something has changed since the beta. I don't know what yet, but I'm getting a bad feeling" Kirito nods slightly, the pair of us knowing that my bad feelings have saved us in the past before on floor boss fights in the beta.

"Commence attack!" Well, I guess that our signal..

Looking at the boss then at Diabel, I have a bad feeling, making a known gesture to Kirito, I quickly run over to Diabel.

"What are you doing here? You need to help with the sentinels!"

"I will in a minute, but first… " Diabel pulls back slightly from the boss and turns to me.. Looking him in the eye I continue, "If you go for the killing blow, you'll die." Diabel looks shocked and then slight recognition flares through his eyes.

Running back over to Kirito, I pull out my blade or well, the handle of a sword… Kirito looks over, seeing my hand hold the familiar sword handle, begins glaring at it for a moment before we focus on the sentinels approaching. Which are, unexcitingly, destroyed by Kirito and Asuna without me having to do anything… What a shame…

Looking over at the boss I see that it's on it last health bar, knowing that everything has been the same as the beta, I begin to get a bad feeling as the boss changes weapons.

"Looks like that information was right… "

"Stand back! I'll go!" No! You idiot! You'll die!

Kirito and I watch in shock at the boss pulls out not a Talwar but a No-Dachi! I knew something have changed!

"THAT'S NOT A TALWAR! IT'S A NO-DACHI! MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

"NO! Jump back as fast as you can!"

Kirito and I call out at the same time, watching in horror as Diabel gets sliced across the chest by the boss. Ignoring the boss for the moment, we both run over to his body has he lands.

Sliding down beside him, I curse his name, "You idiot! I told you not to go in for the killing blow!"

Diabel opens his eyes as we watch his health bar slowly decrease, not even accepting the Health Potion form Kirito.

"You two were, beta testers too, weren't you?"

We both nod before he turns and looks at me. "You're The Sage aren't you" I nod with tears filling my eyes. He looks at Kirito before back at me "You were both on the frontlines… Weren't you" we nod again before he sighs. "Please… Defeat… Defeat the boss… For everyone" I watch in sadness as Diabel's body explodes into pieces.

Kirito stands up before pulling me up behind him. I glare at the boss, before turning to Kirito "7th Floor Boss plan. Complete overkill but satisfaction is needed." Kirito nods as we sprint right at the boss.

I run alongside Kirito as both he and the boss activate sword skills. Pulling out my sword handle again, I angle it and the light shines through the blade, showing it off as a glass blade, memorising the rest of the people here.

"Switch!"

Running in under Kirito's sword skill that threw the boss off balance I close my eyes and calmly state "Light Wind". The sword skill activates and cuts the boss across the chest before switching again with Kirito.

Kirito and I switch continuously, he blocking the no-dachi and I slicing the boss to pieces.

"NOW KIRITO!" We both rush forward under the swing of the boss and slice the boss into thirds. Landing on the ground, Kirito just kneels on the ground; the shock of Diabel dying has taken its toll on us.

The boss explodes into fragments and the Congratulations sign shows up, signifying the end of the battle, everyone begins cheering. "W-We did it!"

I kneel down beside Kirito, "It's okay Kirito… Whatever happens next, I'll be right beside you" I smile faintly at him as he gets a relieved look on his face.

Looking in front of me and then back at Kirito, I notice we both have a Congratulation; you got the last attacking bonus! which made absolutely no sense but who were we to complain?

Opening it up I get something called Coat of the Dying Sun.

"That was splendid swordsmanship you too" I blush as I turn around to see Egil and Asuna standing there behind us. "Congratulations. This victory belongs to you two"

"No... " I notice everyone is still cheering but there is a sense of uneasy about.

"Why?! Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" I give off a confused tone.

"Of course! You pair knew that technique the boss used! If either one of you had told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!"

Oh god now the murmuring is back… "They must be beta testers! That's how they knew all the boss's attack patterns. They knew, and they didn't tell us! Other beta testers are here, too, right? Come out!" And there the shifting of suspension, making everything a hell of a lot more complicated. Good going stupids…

I look at Kirito who looks like he is about to condemn himself to death. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Remember, I'm with you with whatever choice you choose. They won't listen to us now."

I turn and see Egil and Asuna trying to stop Kibaou from making a scene. Ignoring that, I put on my new coat and begin walking silently towards the steps leading to the next floor.

Hearing Kirito laugh I pause on the steps before sitting down and looking over at everyone.

"A beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies"

"W-What?!"

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test" I snort at that comment. We were working together to clear the floors… I'm just as bad as him. "The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more." I snicker at that, standing up and walking towards the group, dramatically of course, you know, the coat flying out behind me etc etc. "Way more than any information broker."

I sigh as I stand next to Kirito "The reason you know more than any information broker is because of me." I glance at Kibaou.

"W-What? That's way worse than a beta tester! You're cheating! A cheater!"

"A Beta and a cheater!"

"A beater!"

"A beater… I like it. That's right. I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers."

Sighing as Kirito walks towards the stairs I turn back to Kibaou as he begins talking to me "And you! You called out as well! You're a beater too!"

I giggle, confusing everyone before smiling brightly. "Nah, you have it confused… I'm not only a beater… I was known as The Sage in the beta… Kirito and I were the only ones that got to the 8th Floor. More to the point, we were the ones that took down the bosses after Floor 5."

I pause for a moment, pondering a thought, "Although I was called something else before The Sage though… Something like Crystal Death orrr The Burnt Crystal… I forget" I smile brightly as I turn and walk my way over to where Kirito is standing.

"Oh, and if you have any questions about the name, I'd say go ask an information broker about someone called The Sage I think the majority of them have heard the name" I smile as I walk past Egil and Asuna.

Walking up the stairs, I look back to see Asuna running towards us. "Wait!" ignoring her, knowing she wants Kirito, I stand and lean up against the door to the next floor. Watching Kirito approach I know he told her to join a guild. Going solo isn't for everybody.

Strolling through the doors, I look over at Kirito. "You know, it was for the best in the end"

"Really?"

"Mhmm! Anyway, are you going solo for now on or are you staying grouped with me?" my eyes sparkle at the thought of being able to tease Kirito constantly.

Him, apparently knowing what I was thinking, chuckles "Sorry Miyu… I think for these lower floors, it's best if we both go solo. Although we should meet up every now again to make sure the other is doing okay"

Nodding in agreement, I giggle before running in front of Kirito, startling him slightly "Don't be a stranger!" I kiss his cheek before running off to the new floor leaving a blushing Kirito behind.

* * *

**Well there ya go. First chapter done and dusted! Now, I don't know when I'm going to update this again, probably when I have time although I am also writing a One Piece fanfic so I'll probably write whatever I feel like at the time.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review (: I love feedback :D**

**~Pterokitty :3**


End file.
